<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hetaronpa: World Hope/Despair by MapleSpagetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618320">Hetaronpa: World Hope/Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSpagetti/pseuds/MapleSpagetti'>MapleSpagetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSpagetti/pseuds/MapleSpagetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of a normal world meeting, right? Japan thought so. He never thought he'd end up in this situation.</p><p>It's just like that game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hetaronpa: World Hope/Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is crossposted on  Wattpad also! I think it has a different title, but everything else is the same!</p><p>Enjoy this story i planned for months!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Japan looked up at the large building in front of him. It reminded him of W Academy, but bigger. It was quiet, with just the tree's branches rustling and the birds singing. The sky was a bright blue, but the weather wasn't too hot, or too cold.</p><p>Japan stepped into the building but after a few steps, a cloth covered his nose and mouth, which caused him to faint.</p><p>The next thing he knew was he was laying on a cold, hard surface. He opened his eyes to see the rest of the Axis, the Allies, and the Nordics slowly waking up.</p><p>They were all confused. Italy ran up to Germany, crying about how he was kidnapped. Germany said it happened to him too while patting his back.</p><p>The Allies were complaining about god knows what, and the Nordics were having a casual chat but were still confused about their current situation.</p><p>The screeching of a microphone suddenly rung through the speakers. Many nations covered their ears but took them off when a high pitched voice began to speak.</p><p>
  <strong>"Ahem, Ahem, Testing 1 2 3! Good it's working!" The voice said.</strong>
</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" England yelled at one of the speakers.</p><p>
  <strong>"Who am I? You'll see! Upupupupupu~"</strong>
</p><p>A bear hopped up onto the stage from behind the table. They were confused. Why was there a bear? The bear began to speak, to everyone's surprise.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well hello, nations! I am Monokuma, the principal of this school!"</strong>
</p><p>"What the? Why the hell if there a talking bear? And it's the principal of this school!" America exclaimed.</p><p>
  <strong>"Let me explain! Welcome everyone to the Killing Game Opening Ceremony!"</strong>
</p><p>Everyone gasped at the words 'Killing Game'. What kind of Killing Game? Japan had played a few Visual Novels with Killing Games, but since there's a bear, it's probably <em>that</em> one.</p><p>"What the fuck do you mean by a Killing Game? This is a prank right? Just stop this and let us leave" Romano yelled at the Bear.</p><p><strong>"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Buutttttt! There is one way you can get out!"</strong> The bear said, while spinning.</p><p>"Please tell us! I want to get out of here!" Italy cried, hugging Germany's arm.</p><p>
  <strong>"Good ol' murder! Shooting, Hanging, Burning, get as creative as you want!"</strong>
</p><p>The nations went quiet. Japan tried his best to keep calm in this situation, but he knows someone will kill someone.</p><p>
  <strong>"Now let me give you all something! A Monopad! It has the game's rules, a map, a camera and a notepad! And now that's done, byeonara!" The robotic bear hopped behind the table, leaving the nations in silence.</strong>
</p><p>It was quiet for a minute with everyone glancing at each other in fear and distrust. He didn't want to be involved in a Killing Game. He wanted to leave. That was when someone spoke up.</p><p>"Well, let's leave. According to the map in the monopad, there's rooms for each of us." Norway spoke, sounding unaffected by their current situation.</p><p>Peope agreed and left the room, which according to the map, was the gym. Japan decided to leave to his room also. He silently prayed that he wouldn't die here as he walked through the hallways.</p><hr/><p>A man laughed.<br/>"It's all going to plan..." He sat at the computer, watching the other nations enter their rooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's the prologue! Feel free to tell me your opinions and ideas, or theories in future chapters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>